


Dragon Ball GZ

by ZenkikaiII



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenkikaiII/pseuds/ZenkikaiII
Summary: This will be a serious yuri, yaoi, bisexual, moresomes Adventure/Romance take on Dragon Ball/Z (began for a persistently pestering but awesome friend who wanted yuri and for me to finish my other stories); keeping in mind that Goku was born female but still raised by Son Gohan and named Son Goku and will be the only gender-bent character save one other, and will look primarily the same as “she” did in Dragon Ball, only slightly different once “she’s” past puberty and everyone sees her for the first time in years at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai with the feminine attributes she did not have at all until then; since Goku was originally supposed to be female like Arale of Dr. Slump. And Akira Toriyama even stated that Masako Nozawa’s voice was the voice he heard in his head for Goku. After watching it in multiple languages from around the world, she does do the best, most powerful sounding and emotionally responsive voice for Goku (and most the other males of his bloodline), regardless of the pitch. Different relationships will occur that just would not have happened in canon, with it being a shounen manga and all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not attempt to cowardly steal from, harass or slander me; spineless malicious ones. No one has permission to use my work in any way other than reading it. Now that I have been notified by fellow innocent authors here at AO3 who have been vicious and continually attacked by cowardly hate criminal terrorists, that said terrorists are slandering me too; I won’t stand for it, and will report any and all foul play done to me or fellow authors I am notified of. I do not at all like knowing that I and fellow innocent authors have been wrongfully and cruelly harassed, stolen from and slandered. Nor, after all the heart and time I put into my works, do I want others credited for them.
> 
> My works will soon all be under the name: “ZenkikaiII” now here at AO3 as they have been unable to help me get into my original “Zenkikai” one for some time, which if it isn’t because of a bug in the system, is probably also because of small-minded spineless hate criminal cyber terrorists; forcing me to create this new one to update work, as I do not get to update regularly. 
> 
> Cowardly foul play will not be tolerated, and anyone attacking me or fellow innocent authors who share their works so freely should be ashamed. As an author myself, I know how much people put into their work, fan fiction or otherwise. If you are small-minded, cowardly, ignorant, hateful, cruel, vile or evil in any way; you have no business frequenting fiction or art sites of any type: as higher thinking is obviously not for such wasteful closed minds. Grow a soul already: hate and evil are lacks of humanity that never really help anyone. Regardless, your spineless attacks will not be tolerated. I am truly sickened at the lack of humanity in the world these days. But know this vile bigoted ones, that nasty chasm in your deviated beings will be yours alone to bear when Karma finally comes back around.
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy! And thank you so much for respectfully appreciating my works. I will keep updating them when I can.  
> May all receive exactly as they actually deserve at all times.

PROLOGUE

“Goku, I know you are powerful. I am quite proud of you and how far your determined spirit and training have taken you. But I want you to know. Not everyone in the world is as kind and honest as you or I. As I have told you, you are female. That does not mean you are less than males. But do please keep in mind, those who are cowardly and dishonorable will try to slight you and take advantage of you any way you allow them to. Be wary of everyone you meet. Do not be fooled by initial false smiles or fake kindness. I do not wish for you to be hurt, my Goku,” said an old but wise and powerful man to his precious young adopted child.

Goku had a look of sheer sadness on her face. “But, you will always be with me, won’t you Grandpa? Together we could beat anyone!”  

“I wish I could. But the day will come when I must leave this earth and you will continue your own journey without me. I want you to be ready for that day; because I care for you so.”

“Grandpa!” cried Goku, burying her young face in her Grandpa’s shirt. “You can’t leave me!” she sniffled as he petted her head.

“It’s a natural part of life Goku. Though I do not know precisely when, it will happen eventually. And I wish for you to live a long, strong, happy, healthy life. Can you promise me that, Goku?” asked Son Gohan seriously, lifting Goku’s little chin so she would look him in the eye.

Part of Goku did not wish to promise such a thing. But, she cherished her dear grandpa terribly. After all he had done for her, she could promise him that. “Alright,” she whispered sadly. “But you promise you’re not goin’ anywhere soon, right?”

Grandpa Gohan bit his lip. He could not promise her that. He had had a recurring dream of being crushed by something so heavy and swift and painful he could not see or breathe just before his death. It was part of why he was having this talk with her now. He did not wish to leave her so young, but the wisest part of him knew his time would come soon. “I promise I will remain with you as long as I can, Goku,” finally answered Son Gohan with more seriousness to his voice than Goku had ever heard before.

“Grandpa?”

“Don’t worry. Just remember everything I’ve taught you, and always be true to yourself.” Whew. “What would you like for dinner tonight Goku?”

Goku frowned. For the first time in her life, she wasn’t hungry. But, she didn’t want to leave her grandpa either, wishing to cherish every moment she had left with him, no matter how long it would be. “Roasted boar and sweet rice,” finally answered Goku, striving with her all not to cry, eventually keeping her tears at bay and giving her grandpa that large honest ear to ear smile.

Son Gohan withheld the frown he felt. He never liked knowing his dear Goku was sad or hurting. But life was relentless. He had to be honest. “Alright. Why don’t you go hunt the boar this time, and I’ll make the rice. Let’s see if you can catch, clean and prepare it before the moon comes out.”

“Okay Grandpa,” answered Goku with determination.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Goku awoke in the morning, she felt strange, and was quite surprised to be waking up naked in the dirt so far away from her and her grandpa’s house. But as she walked to find home and what happened, she felt a terrible dread. And when she finally came across her grandpa’s thoroughly crushed and lifeless body among broken foliage, she did fall to her knees and rarely weep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

*Fast-forward years assuming everything happens almost exactly as it did in canon; only slight alterations. Obviously Goku will not be surprised of Bulma not having “balls”, as she is also a girl. So gag manga fan service scenes like that and the pat-pat moments Goku did to check people’s gender won’t happen. She’ll know the difference between males and females, but just won’t think much of it, just like Goku of canon never did; and still wears all the clothes she wore in canon; not because she’s a cross-dresser, wishes to be a dude or is deceitful—Goku could never be anything but an honorable, naïve yet fiercely adept warrior—but because she keeps the promise she made to her dear grandpa about protecting and being true to herself, so she wears what she likes, dresses just as he had her dress when he was alive. If people assume things, she doesn’t know or care. She is Goku after all, and will look exactly the same as in canon, except the naked scenes will show her as female (there were a lot of nude scenes in Dragon Ball, as us diehard fans know, both for comedy and fan service, as it was a shounen manga/anime). Her greatest loves are still food, loved ones, training and fighting powerful opponents to her heart’s content. Her friends, comrades and shishou will respect her as they would any equal warrior. The guys will not even be sexually or romantically interested in or horribly aware of the fact that she is female until they all see her again at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai; her chest no longer flat and feminine curves finally existent through all the toned muscle once her dogi is torn in battle. So as to not rewrite everything, many scenes will be skipped, only showing the pertinent ones to plot and character development. That is where we’ll begin.*

CHAPTER ONE

“You’re looking good Kuririn!” said Goku honestly, patting her longtime fellow student and rival on the back in front of the tournament grounds. They had gotten there just in the nick of time to fill out for the tournament. “Now the whole gang’s here!”

A short young bald man wearing a baseball cap with “KAME” scribed across the top, looked up to her questioningly until realization hit him hard. “G-Goku… Are you really Goku?” he uttered in sheer amazement, pointing his finger at her.

“Yeah.”

Honest euphoria filled Kuririn’s face and being then, his eyes shimmering with profound emotion as he gazed upon his dear comrade. “Goku! You jerk! I missed you so much!” exclaimed Kuririn honestly, hugging Goku without thinking, as he would anyone immensely dear to him he had not seen in a while. “I never got to thank you, you moron!”

“Hm?”

“Piccolo Daimao killed me, but I was brought back to life, all thanks to you!”

“I’m glad for you Kuririn!” said Goku sincerely.

“Thank you, Goku. I really mean it!” continued Kuririn, still holding onto Goku affectionately. It was not until he hugged closer that he realized what his face was pressing up against, a blush quickly taking him as he tried to ease off of Goku as casually as possible. He hadn’t meant such a lack of regard. He was just so happy to see Goku again. After all, the last time he’d seen her was before he died years ago.

“What’s wrong Kuririn?” asked Goku with worry. Kuririn was starting to look at her strangely, in a way he never had before. What was wrong?

“N-Nothing! It is great to see you Goku. I know this tournament is going to be something else,” he said, laughing nervously and rubbing his head. For the first time in his life he hoped he would not have to go against Goku; because he did not know if he could, now that it was apparent she was an incredible young woman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Why do I have to sleep in here with you and Lunch, Bulma? I always shared a room with Kuririn before.”

“You know you are a young woman, Goku. You can’t just casually sleep in the same room with guys anymore.”

“Why? Kuririn would never hurt me. And we’re both students of the same master. What’s the problem?”

“Yes, Kuririn is an honorable guy, but he’s still a guy, and it’s not appropriate Goku. Unless you were bound in marriage to each other, many in the world would look down upon it; unfair and incorrectly thinking even less of you than him for it.”

“What’s marriage? Is that some type of food?” asked Goku seriously.

Bulma facepalmed then and sighed heavily. “Come with me Goku. I am going to teach you all I can. You can’t go on as you have my friend. The world is not a fair place, especially to women. After that you can rest well before the preliminaries.”

Goku frowned then. She did not understand why people overcomplicated things or were unjust, unequal or cruel to each other: it just didn’t make sense. Everything was better for everyone when there was fairness, peace and harmony. And her three years training on Kami’s Temple; what had been intense on her mind was becoming stronger and defeating Piccolo Daimao’s double. He would sure to be at the tournament, and she not only wanted to defeat him, but finally win after all her diligent training. She did not have the luxury of thinking about trivialities that other minds allowed to plague or pollute themselves. She promised Kami she would defeat him. She promised her grandpa she would live well and strong, always being true to herself, so she would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

“S-Son G-Goku!” yelled a young dark-haired woman in blue pink and white training attire at the preliminaries, her face dropping once she got a good look at Goku. “Y-You’re a she?” she asked with hurt and confusion. She really had her heart set on marrying “him”. She and her father had been _so_ sure Goku was a he…

“Yes, I am, as I’ve always been,” answered Goku with some peeve. Why did her sex matter so much to everyone else now? “Do I know you Miss?”

The flustered young woman debated with herself on whether to tell her or not. Had Goku been the “guy” she thought she was, she would have made a big fuss of “him” not remembering her and their childhood promise. But Goku was surely a she. She couldn’t marry and have kids with another female. No matter what she wanted children someday and a nice happy normal home: it had always been her dream.

However, she or not; Goku had been her first real love. They had had a short but precious connection when they were children. Perhaps she ought not to pretend it never happened. Goku was still part of her heart now, even as it was surely breaking.

“Miss, what’s wrong? Have I done something?” asked Goku seriously, gingerly lifting the young woman’s chin with a finger.

The young woman looked up into those amazing dark eyes, and found she still appreciated them; she still yearned to share a life with Goku. The person in them was still the same kind, unique and extraordinary person she had cherished and longed to meet again for years in her heart, only stronger. She had come to the tournament to fight seriously, like any other warrior too. And knowing Goku was female now made her want to really give her all in battle. Whatever their relationship would become, she did not know. Maybe she should still try to marry her, and just not give a damn what the rest of the world thought of it. With science as it was, they could still have children or even adopt. Goku would always be a part of her heart; the longer she thought, the more she realized she could not give up that honest truth. And if they fought each other, she would honor her with her all, warrior to warrior.

“I’m fine,” she said, swiftly wiping her eyes and straightening up her stance and demeanor with determination. “And I’ll tell you who I am, only if you defeat me in this tournament,” she finished, quickly walking away in a huff.

Goku frowned and rubbed her head in confusion, striving with her all to recall the face of the young angry and hurt woman who just left. She did not at all like the feeling of having caused any pain to someone who did not deserve it, someone she was not even sure if she knew.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 _Let me see your true strength now, damn onna_ , thought Piccolo Daimao’s double smugly as he observed the fight on high between the only two women who had made it past the preliminaries to the final eight.

“I absolutely won’t forgive you!” emphatically averred the angry young woman who claimed to know Goku but chose to remain “Anonymous”. After a few back and forth words, the match between them began; words continuing as they fought.

“I promised you something?” asked Goku after being told she’d probably forgotten their promise too, continuing to parry and riposte each of the other powerful woman’s expert moves.

The irate young woman answered by fighting her harder; going at Goku hard in the air with many harsh kicks and punches until they were back on the tournament stage.

“What did I promise you?”

“You _still_ can’t remember?! In that case…I’ll tell you! You promised me…that you would make me your bride!”

Everyone’s eyes and jaws widened incredulously at her bold declaration, even Goku’s. Bulma had “taught” her a lot about the world and people just as she had promised. And now she realized who the wrathful young woman was. She had made that promise, but she had had no idea what she was saying when she had. She had thought a “bride” was some type of food, and had promised to have some with her next time. “Gyumao’s daughter, Chichi?” asked Goku, blinking with wide incredulous eyes, causing everyone’s jaws to hit the floor once more at the revelation.

Chichi faltered some then, a slight smile coming to her lovely young face. Female or not, her Goku had remembered her. Did that mean she still cared for her too? “Yes. Now let’s finish this fight. Only then will you earn the right to keep your promise to me,” avowed Chichi strongly before going at Goku again. But Goku knocked her out of the ring with the shockwave from a single blow.

“Hey, say something! Are you alright?” called Goku at the edge of the stage.

“Just as I thought, you’ve grown really strong,” remarked Chichi with a smile as she continued to shake and rub off the smarts from hitting the wall after Goku’s powerful blow. “I’m glad I decided to do this. So, will you keep your promise to me, Son Goku?”

“You still want that with me, even though I’m a woman too?” asked Goku, actually blushing as many of the things Bulma made sure to graphically “educate” her about sex and life started going through the front of her mind as she tried to make sense of things. She wasn’t sure how two women would work, as Bulma only elaborated on male and female interaction. But if Chichi wanted it, apparently two women could too.

“Yes,” answered Chichi honestly with a nervous hopeful smile. Nothing in life was perfect. But she did honestly love her Goku. “Love is beautiful, no matter what form it takes, as long as it is genuine,” she continued with hope.

Goku blinked and rubbed the back of her head in the usual fashion. “So, you want to get married?” she finally asked, willing to keep her promise honorably.

“I sure do,” answered Chichi with pure emotion, her spirits lifted, beginning to hang onto Goku’s person, slightly peeving her. “I love you,” she said meaning it.

“What does that mean?” asked Goku. Bulma had taught her about sex, marriage and the sad cruelties many dishonorable people committed against each other in relationships, not love.

“It means this,” said Chichi before kissing Goku’s cheek affectionately.

“It’s not fair! It’s so not fair!” cried Kuririn from the side. “She’s a woman and still gets more girls than me!”

“You’re looking at it the wrong way man,” said Yamucha, wiggling his brows playfully. “Two women can love and pleasure each other just fine, sure. But they just might like having at least one guy around too, every now and then. Eh? Eh?” he finished suggestively, nudging Kuririn with an elbow.

Kuririn scowled at Yamucha in disgust as he began to drool on his own fantasies. All his life he wanted to get married and have a normal family to call him own. But as time went on, he was not sure if he ever would, feeling truly lonely then. And he could not deny how much it hurt to see Goku in the arms of another. Had he not witnessed it firsthand, he might not have ever realized just how much he truly adored Goku, even surpassing friendship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“You know, I am not going to take it easy on you just because you are female, Son. We are both warriors and I will treat you as such,” averred a certain powerful three-eyed warrior as they stood ready to get on the tournament stage.

“You know I would never forgive you if you did, Tenshinhan. You’ve never let it be a problem before, even beat me real good the last tournament, so don’t ever let it be. Today will go differently though. You’ll see,” proclaimed Goku confidently with honest excitement, her eyes lighting up as she was pleased to fight her fellow warrior and friend again.

The moment the fight began, they both went at each other hard, most unable to see their swift movements; from speedy heavy hits to powerful grappling; Tenshinhan breathing hard while Goku breathed easy.

“You never cease to amaze me, Son,” said Tenshinhan honestly while trying to catch his breath. “Your strength three years ago was truly flawless! I’m completely astonished that you would surpass even that!”

“Tenshinhan. You’re the one who grew a lot stronger! You’ve got amazing power!”

“Yet, there _is_ one thing about you that has not changed over the past three years. And it is an absolute necessity when it comes to fighting… I’m talking about your speed!” yelled Tenshinhan, moving swiftly and jumping up high into the sky above the stage, their battle commencing again.

Once it was clear Goku’s speed was lacking in comparison to his own, Tenshinhan declares his victory as they settled on the stage a moment. Though still, he is the one breathing hard while Goku breathes easily. This is when Goku calls for a timeout.

Tenshinhan actually blushes and yells then, “What are you doing, Son!”

“Just taking some clothes off so I can give you my all in battle,” averred Goku with a serious battle grin, thinking nothing wrong with her doing so.

Tenshinhan looked away but remained silent. He had promised he would treat Goku as any other warrior. But taking off her clothes was unfair, wasn’t it; no matter how hot it was outside? He hoped she was at least wearing a modest bra, for she had always been so… _Goku_ when she was a kid; nothing seeming to faze her.

It was taking a while so Tenshinhan chose to look, all three his eyes widening once he saw how hard it was for Goku to pull off one shirt. Thank goodness, Goku was wearing a thick navy blue sports bra underneath. But what was the deal with that shirt?

After asking to look at the shirt Goku had had on under her dogi, Tenshinhan went and lifted it, astonished at how incredibly heavy it was. Goku had been going against him all that time carrying all that extra weight?! He was even more astonished as Goku took off her wrist covers and boots, easily noticing they were quite heavy as well.

“Kami-sama said it was part of my training,” she offered honestly.

Kuririn and Yamucha were just as astonished as Tenshinhan at the weighted items when they went to help clear them up off the stage, urging them to continue their fight.

Once Goku began jumping and flipping around the stage with acrobatic ease, Tenshinhan’s stomach dropped; he totally in awe of Goku’s incredible movements and speed.

Coming out of the self-made cyclone of movement, Goku stood proudly, ready to continue. “Warm-up exercises done! Want to get started?” she informed sincerely, not meaning anything mean by it.

“I see. So that’s how things were…” uttered Tenshinhan, sweat heavy on his brow. After a few more words, their battle commenced once more.

Arm to arm they clashed. “Too bad, Goku. You are indeed a little faster than before, but you cannot escape my eyes! I can see everything you do!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Goku quipped playfully, grinning as she held up a certain bright red obi. “What might this be?” she finished with a confident smirk.

“I-Impossible!” Tenshinhan cried; blushing fiercely and embarrassedly; grasping and pulling up his fallen pants.

 _How and when did she do that?!_ Tenshinhan thought to himself, truly perturbed. _Not even **my** eyes caught her doing that!_

Tenshinhan chuckled then. “I admit my mistake. I never expected you to improve _this_ much… But I won’t give up the fight just because of something like this…!” He would use his trump card early, but would win.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After thoroughly defeating Tenshinhan’s Shishin-no-ken, finally knocking him out of the ring; Goku helped him up, telling him about his weaknesses and how it was unlike him to make such mistakes, but keeping the air of peace about them, still pleased to have fought him with her all.

Then her face became serious as she thought of Piccolo Daimao’s double. She knew without knowing that it would be the fight of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Kami-sama had the Mafuba reversed on him by Ma-Junior, Goku knew for sure it would be up to her defeat him; agitated ire filling up her form throughout her spine.

“Prepare yourself, _onna_ ,” Piccolo’s Daimao’s child and reincarnation Ma-Junior jibed very derogatorily, after swallowing the bottle containing the trapped Kami-sama. He would not be defeated by some ridiculously powerful woman a second time, and he would make her sorry she’d ever chosen to become a warrior. “This time it’s _your_ turn to wide up like a torn-up dishrag!” he finished, laughing derisively and walking away; Goku’s face never looking so serious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 “Are you ready, onna…?”

“Ready for what?” asked Goku angrily with peeve.

“To die,” finished Ma-Junior meanly, removing his cape and tossing it, taking a keen battle stance.

Their battle commenced once the announcer began it, each terribly powerful Senshi going at the other hard.

*Rather than poorly rewrite it, if you haven’t (where have you been if you haven’t?) watched the best fight of Dragon Ball, Ma-Junior (Piccolo). vs. Son Goku, watch it. From this point absolutely every scene will be exactly as it was in canon until noted otherwise; except when Goku gets her dogi top torn off from battle, there will be an incredibly sturdy sports bra to cover her average-sized breasts, courtesy of Bulma. Even when Piccolo shoots a hole through her chest, the bra will keep supporting what it can with a hole in it. And as for how Goku looks, she is an incredible warrior unlike any other, even though doesn’t look it (in canon characters often comment how surprised they are about Goku’s strength and ability because “she” doesn’t appear very remarkable just looking at “her”—and Saiyajin as we find out later in the series—so just picture Goku but with breasts and hips. Don’t try to pretty or stereotypical her up like most do and they did to the female Saiyajin in DB Chou. Goku is Goku, just female, please keep that in mind, as I will try to do what other authors have not in writing this tale for my friend.*

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Here, eat this! It’ll make you all better!” To everyone’s terrified astonishment, Goku gives the defeated and near death Piccolo a Senzu.

Piccolo gets up quickly and jumps away from the astounded group, glaring at Goku and chuckling derisively; Yamucha calling Goku a fool for what she’d done, while others ducked for cover or watched with scared eyes to see what would happen next.

“If you had died there, Kami-sama would have also! Plus, I might get a little lonely if my archenemy was gone,” Goku averred confidently.

Piccolo chuckled derisively once more. “I warned you before that your softheartedness would be your undoing. I’ll let you go for now, but one of these days I _will_ destroy you! This world _will_ _be_ _mine_!”

Lifting up in flight, Piccolo laughed derisively one last time, giving a few parting words, “Until the day we next meet…enjoy the precious time you have left!”

 _Train even more and become incredibly stronger, Piccolo! I promise to grow one step beyond that!_ Goku thought strongly, promising in her heart, honestly looking forward to that day.

After emphatically declining Kami’s proposal for godhood and saying a quick farewell to friends, Goku and Chichi rode Kinto Un off into the sunset, beginning their new life together.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Though Bulma had “educated” her on the basics of conventional male/female marriage and interaction, only now with Chichi’s eager guidance was Goku beginning to understand the vast possibilities and intricacies of a romantically sexual relationship. Suffice to say, she was more than a bit overwhelmed. Plus, now that they had actually married and she’d lived with her Chichi for a few months, Goku was genuinely fond of her, did not want to know what it felt like to wake up without Chichi’s rich but comfortably familiar scent and reoccurring sunny smile. And living without her home cooked meals would surely be devastating. Chichi even proved to be an awesome if not decent sparring partner, once Goku had helped her up her base power and patiently taught her to fly, helping her get over her not-flying-in-a-vehicle aerophobia.

But, at this moment, Goku was at odds with their relationship, or more honestly with herself. Chichi had been so immensely patient with her, even during their sexless and slightly embarrassing honeymoon till now. It really killed Goku to scent, see—feel the accruing hurt in Chichi every time she politely asked if Goku was ready for them to make love yet. Goku knew their relationship was special and incredible even without sex. But she could also grasp that their relationship would suffer if they could not get over this hump.

Grasping full hold of her courage, Goku finally acquiesced with a tentative smile, “Alright Chichi. But you lead this time. Even though you’ve taught me a lot, I’d be much more comfortable if you guide us through, this first time at least.”

Chichi blinked truly mystified. She’d been so used to a negative response whenever she asked that it took a moment to sink in finally receiving the opposite. Once it fully computed, Chichi’s eyes widened with eager excitement and love; she practically pouncing on their bed near where Goku sat. “You mean it? Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you. It’s just . . . I love you so much Goku-san. You’re my wife, my precious mate for life, and I yearn to touch you and deeply feel your touch,” expressed Chichi with large shimmering eyes.

Goku smiled then, feeling just a bit more confident. “Me too Chi, so go ahead. I’m ready.”

Chichi grinned a little more modestly, a light shining in her eyes like it hadn’t since the day they married, making Goku smile too. And just as swift she was out the door, asking Goku to wait just a few moments while she got some things.

When Chichi finally returned to the bedroom completely nude except for all the items she was carrying, Goku’s eyes bulged. “Don’t worry my dear Goku-sa. Anytime you feel like you don’t like something we can always stop,” promised Chichi, making Goku swallow thickly. And Chichi certainly took her task seriously yet with emphatic joy; bouncing as she turned off the bedside lamps and lighting tall rosy candles in their place.

But once Chichi seemed to have everything set and Goku sat naked with wide eyes on the bed with her, both paused and stared at each other; Chichi beginning to frown. “You’re not doing this just cause I want it, are you?”

Goku gently touched and rubbed Chichi’s lips with her finger. “No Chi. I love you. This is just a first and—.” Goku moved closer to her wife, her Chichi, and wrapped her in her slightly longer arms, kissing her of her own accord.

But Goku noticed something vastly different this time as they kissed, something overpowered her nerves entirely now: she felt warm, no hot, so very hot, yet she wanted more of this novel tingling heat; Chichi’s deepening of the ardent kiss with her tongue for the first time causing aching wetness to build between Goku’s legs. “Chichi . . . I-I . . .”

“Shh. That’s it Goku-sa. Pleasure is a natural and beautiful thing when shared in love with your true mate. Let’s fully enjoy it together, my Goku.”

“Aaaahhh!” was all Goku could answer as Chichi’s slicked fingers delicately played past Goku’s lady folds, slipping into Goku’s throbbing wetness and rubbing with loving passion.

Each of Goku’s pleasured moans and sharp arches carved their way into Chichi’s soul. And the more she pleasured Goku, the wetter she became as well. She needed touch too. And though she brought various sex toys and devices to their bed, all she really wanted then was to feel her Goku’s flesh merge with hers.

Kissing Goku fervently before guiding her down; Chichi began to open her legs further, maneuvering herself between Goku’s and opening both their dripping labia before setting herself upon Goku, causing Goku to open her eyes half-mast. “Don’t worry _Goku-sa_. I think this way will work just fine, and is certainly less intrusive than penetration, for our first time. Just move with me.”

And Chichi began to ride Goku, moaning as their appetite for each other powered and punctured every sultry throe for a time they could not quantify if you asked them to, until an explosion of pleasure began to radiate throughout them so intensely they both screamed and went into overdrive, both grasping to and moving against the other harder until they were fully spent.

It was serenely quiet a few moments in the afterglow before Chichi opened her eyes to gauge Goku at her side. There first time had been wonderful for her, and she only felt closer to her precious wife now; she hoped it was just as great for her Goku, but before she could attempt a word a familiar very audible grumbling starting to echo throughout the room.

Instead of getting upset, Chichi just sighed and began to get up. “I’ll make you something to eat Goku-sa,” she offered a little wistfully. Goku would always be Goku. But a hand held her at bay.

“Again,” purred Goku in a voice drenched with a hunger far more than for just food. “We can eat later.”

Chichi’s eyes widened to comical volumes. She never thought she’d hear Goku say such a thing. But she soon straightened up and peered down at Goku with more loving hunger. “Okay. Again my Love.” And the both of them were all over each other once more long into the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The tall gruff Daimao grimaced as his sensitive ears could not be fully shielded from the continual clashes and obnoxious ningen shouts kilometers away. This was _his_ territory, _his_ world to rule, and he would kill before allowing irksome pests to urge him from _his_ area. Though it frayed the edges of his sanity, he managed to maintain his keen meditation, even after many days of such affront on his amazing ears—that was, until there was suddenly a particularly clamorous bang and then dead silence.

He would have thought he’d be pleased to finally claim the quiet that was rightfully his, but he oddly felt the opposite of relief; alarm ringing throughout his being and propelling him to move faster than he ever had.

Upon reaching his destination, Daimao kept fighting with himself about what he was doing and what his intentions were; even speaking it aloud as if that would cease the dissonance in his head. “Tch! They overestimated themselves so this is just what they deserve—dying pathetically in a vain frozen heap with no one to mourn them. Heh! Serves them right!” But even as he spoke these words his body continued to carry both injured unconscious fools back with him to his secluded house even deeper within the most unforgiving frozen wasteland.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The first thing the impressive jade demon said when his tallest “guest” awoke was: “You’re an even stupider bastard than I thought you were.”

Said “guest” blinked all three eyes before realization of who he was with made him shoot up out of bed defensively, before tumbling right back down.

“Both your legs are broken, thanks to your ineptitude, dumbass. If I wanted you dead, Three-eyes, you would be,” informed Piccolo Daimao’s son and reincarnation with a sharp smirk, folding his arms with imperious air.

“My name is Tenshinhan, demon. Now what have you done with Chaozu?!”

“Watch your tongue Three-eyes! Piccolo-sama with do,” growled Piccolo viciously, showing fang. “That little doll of yours is resting in another room, no thanks to you. If I hadn’t gotten to you both when I did, frostbite would be the last of your worries.”

Tenshinhan slunk back into the actually comfy bed in defeat: closing his eyes, too weary, aching, hungry and mystified to argue further. “Is Chaozu alright?” he finally forced himself to ask, in too much pain and brain fog to sense Chaozu’s life force as he normally would, and significantly perplexed as to why this demon who had once murdered his comrades would divest any energy towards helping them.

Piccolo grinned devilishly just to spite him, having heard his thoughts. “Perhaps I relish the idea of having you indebted to me,” he jibed, derisively. “And quit your useless ningen worrying. The brat is alright. He just needs a lot of rest after what you’ve put him through.”

Tenshinhan actually looked mortified a moment, but he soon found his words again. “Chaozu is not a brat! We’re close in age and have both more than earned the right to be called men!” yelled Tenshinhan with indignant fury, glaring at Piccolo with all the animosity he held for him.        

“Must not be too hungry, if you have the energy left to bitch,” stated Piccolo, sniffing derisively as he stood to leave, laughing when Tenshinhan’s stomach betrayed him by growling rather audibly as he did.

Moments later Tenshinhan was flabbergasted to witness a nice tray of food floating in to him and setting on his lap. “I draw the line at spoon-feeding you. Eat with your own hands or don’t. I don’t give a damn either way. Just do not dare disturb my meditation for the next few hours, or I make you regret it,” growled Piccolo with renewed venom, his visage gone from the doorway an instant later.

Tenshinhan didn’t know to what fully make of his current situation. But finally giving in to his increasing hunger, he actually deigned to take a bite of hot bread and stew; surprised but grateful that it really tasted and felt quite good.

   ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  

When he finally felt the “doll” begin waking after days, Piccolo sighed, fully standing from his usual levitating asana to return inside his grand round silvery house. Once at the doorway to the room which held Chaozu, large questioning tear-filled eyes gaped at him with mounting terror and worry. And Piccolo felt a twinge of something he did not wish to fully comprehend or acknowledge just then; utterly frustrating him.

“Look, your asshole of partner is in the next room resting. His legs are broken, thanks to that foolishness you both pulled, but he’ll live. So quit your fussing already.” Piccolo had no idea what else to say and felt increasing more uncomfortable under Chaozu’s earnest gaze, so he quickly left for his personal den.

Chaozu blinked with still disbelieving eyes before finally sighing and floating in to Tenshinhan’s room; curling up beside his slumbering form and closing his eyes once more as he was still recuperating himself.

Piccolo kept internally cursing whatever defect that was suddenly present in him which made even the thought of killing them now impossible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Goku-sa?”

Goku paused with precision in mid-kick, adroitly maneuvering and standing towards her to give Chichi her full attention. “Yes Chi?”

“Are you ready for us to go to that doctor’s appointment I had Bulma set up for us to see the best doctor for the procedure, so we can have our own children? I did tell you about it not too long ago.” Chichi bit her lip. She could tell the first time she’d asked Goku seemed rather nervous about it. But she had said she’d try then; thus she scheduled an appointment through Bulma. Didn’t Goku want children with her?

“Procee—what’s it?”

“Well, we’re both female Goku, so there is only one of two ways we can have our own biological children together. Since you made it clear you don’t ever want to get pregnant and I don’t wish to use strange donor sperm for fertilization, we’ll each have to have an ovum taken out of us and carefully merged before it’s then replanted in me. So, I’ll be pregnant, I’ll get to have your child just as I’ve dreamed of for years now.

“I really love you Goku-san,” added Chichi, her eyes imploring with shining hope as she gently grasped Goku’s muscular arm in her own.

Goku wasn’t too thrilled; in fact she was even quite unnerved for multiple reasons. But she really loved Chichi and yearned for her to be truly happy, and she had said she’d try. “Okay. Let’s go.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Aaahhh! NO! I don’t wanna shot!” cried Goku at that top of her lungs, clawing at everything, making a mess of the incredible med lab, embarrassing Chichi something fierce.

“Goku-sa!”

“I’m sorry Chi, really I am. But I just can’t do it,” moaned Goku, rare tears filling her eyes as she felt terrible for disappointing her dear wife.

Chichi sighed and held back tears of her own before apologizing to Bulma and the special female OB-GYN Bulma had commissioned for them, and leading Goku back home. She just couldn’t take her wife’s rare honest tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Days passed soberly back on Mt. Paozu. Goku’s failure to allow the special procedure had put a rift between her and Chichi, but Goku was determined to make things right.

Dressing in her favorite vermillion dogi, Goku carefully kissed her slumbering wife on the cheek before quietly setting out on a special quest she hadn’t in seeming ages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please forgive me Vegeta Ouji. But I cannot continue under that kisama’s thumb anymore, not now that I know. I sincerely hope you do get strong enough soon to finally finish his nasty pompous hide and rule the universe as you’ve so dreamed. Please forgive my leaving without a word, but it had to be done this way to keep out of that bastard’s knowing.

**Thanks for R &R! To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, but life happens. I will keep working on my stories when I can. Thank you to all who remain interested and respectful. You are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chichi trained hard in her and Goku’s yard, each move and breath pristine in its execution. Goku had left a note telling her to not worry and be ready for a “great surprise” on her return. She’d been gone for many days now. While Chichi trusted her Goku, she was still quite hurt and steamed that they hadn’t gone through with the procedure to allow her to be pregnant with Goku’s child, so she certainly didn’t know what Goku could possibly surprise her with. But she wished for her safe return anyway. She wasn’t as quite adept as sensing ki as Goku yet, so she would have to remain patient on her return, even though she burned to go after her. So she continued to train quite passionately to help her mood, utilizing time alone to help strengthen and de-stress herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“What? Spit it out already kid!” Chaozu continued to gaze at Piccolo quite devoutly, yet his overall façade remained irksomely unreadable with that uncanny doll-like appearance. “Do you really want me to blast you into oblivion brat?! If so, continue staring.”

Chaozu did not take his eyes off him, only gazing more intensely if possible. “I just wanted to say thank you for everything nice you’ve done for me and Ten-san. I was wondering if you would have a meal with us. Ten-san’s too shy to ask, but I think he would like it too if you actually sat and ate with us sometimes.”

“I don’t eat. Now get lost brat.”

“But you can eat. I’ve seen you sneak bites when you thought we were both asleep.”

“You’re pushing it brat. Get out of my face!”

Chaozu sniffed and kept a strong demeanor. “I don’t think you’re as mean and cowardly as your father. I think you are a very interesting person Piccolo-san. You’re just awkward around others because no one has ever just been nice to you before. But you are an incredible person. And it’s too sad to keep living so mean and lonely. I would like for us to be friends.”

“You know I have killed you once, right?”

“Your father did, yes. But I don’t think you’re as weak as your father. You’ve already proved much stronger in more ways than one, and I’m grateful for that.”

Piccolo’s eyes and ears twitched. He felt funny, and didn’t like it. It was unfamiliar. Yet something within him screamed profoundly. “Whatever brat. Since you cooked this time, it’d better be something decent.” The innocent grin Chaozu gave him then made Piccolo stifle a gasp, but he quickly shook it off and started walking to the dining area.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Their first meal together began in awkward silence; only the sound of clashing dishes, chewing and swallowing evident throughout the well sized dining room. It took Chaozu to finally add a little light to the atmosphere. “So Piccolo-san, do you have any favorite music?” he offered with genuine innocence, getting a harsh look from Tenshinhan and a scowl from Piccolo.

“Most things you ningen play hurt my ears. Not your concern, but I prefer the sounds of clean soft flowing water and falling flower petals. It’s very . . . soothing,” honestly answered Piccolo, looking upward thoughtfully before taking another sip of soup with more elegance than Tenshinhan thought him possible of.

“You know, they have machines that can play recordings of anything recorded—water—anything you might like it. It might help things be more peaceful for you here,” offered Chaozu amicably.

“What the hell do you care!?” suddenly growled Piccolo, standing up and abruptly leaving.

“Why do you even try to be nice to him Chaozu? He’s a demon for Heaven’s sake!”

Chaozu gave Tenshinhan a chastising look, which made him swallow thickly. “A demon who has been very hospitable to us for a while now. Besides, I don’t think he’s so bad. Just lonely. And you know deep down on some level you are starting to like him too.”

“As much as a demon can be liked.”

“And you can stop lying to yourself. I know you better than anyone Ten-san. Once you were sure you and Lunch couldn’t be, you’ve been lonely too, even with me around. I know you have developed feelings for Piccolo, even if you’re too scared to admit it. I think it would be best if you would both stop that asinine machismo lying to yourselves and each other: you’d both be much happier if you did.”

Tenshinhan wanted to be very angry with Chaozu, but he couldn’t. No matter what they went through together, Chaozu was the one person who would tell him the truth, even if he did not wish to hear it. It was true. He did not wish to admit that he was attracted to both females and males, and that yes, he was very lonely sometimes. He had been falsely taught that such behavior was dishonorable, and no matter how hard he tried to be honest with himself, it always wore on his being. No one ever could take the place of Chaozu in his heart, but there were certain things he could just never bring himself to do with him. He loved him more like a brother, and would forever be grateful for having met and been blessed to share time with him in life.

So instead of speaking further Tenshinhan just stuffed another bite into his mouth and chewed very thoroughly, eyeing the crutches at his side seriously. He needed to hurry and heal up so they could leave Piccolo’s house for good. There were just too many things he could not allow himself to do.

Piccolo had heard everything, even outside, his chest tightening. But he continued to attempt to meditate, even as his mind and heart were in chaos like never before.   

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Yamucha, you philandering scumbag, you!”

“Bulma, for the umpteenth time, viewing isn’t cheating. And you have no right to talk, all the jocks I’ve seen you ogling whenever we go out! You literally can’t seem to keep your eyes off athletic dick, while I at least attempt some modesty.”

Pu-erh facepalmed and shook his little head; just before the most sailor-worthy invectives, furniture and Yamucha came flying out a three-story window. 

Yamucha did not get much time to rest in the dirt, when suddenly a large strange white round sphere slammed into the earth out back Capsule Corp., knocking his already throbbing head for another loop with the shockwaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I’m sorry little guy. I didn’t mean to disturb your rest, but I need that ball under your nest. Thank you. I hope you grow up to be big and strong someday.” After taking a special orange sphere from under a large nest, Goku continued on her quest. While it may not have happened the way Chichi had thought it would, she would still make her dear wife happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma blinked with large eyes when the strange large white sphere in her yard abruptly opened of its own accord. “Yamucha, get up already and go check it out.”

There were times when Yamucha really wished the shoe were on the other foot; that he was the female and Bulma the male so he could just bitch and bitch and boss and get away with abusing her for no good damned reason too. It just wasn’t fair!

Standing up slowly, carefully stretching his spine and dusting himself off, Yamucha finally walked cautiously over to the strange object and peered inside. His eyes immediately widened as he saw an uncannily familiar feature: a black-haired humanoid with a sable-furred tail! “He looks hurt badly Bulma. Get a medic now!”  

“He?”

“Get a medic!” Sheesh. For a genius, Bulma could certainly be dumb at times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Piccolo sighed as he felt eyes on him. “What is it now?”

“I was finally strong enough to fly to Karin’s Tower this week and I’m back, so I’m sure Ten-san will want a Senzu to heal, so we won’t be a bother to you anymore. I just wanted to say thank you and goodbye.” Chaozu bowed respectfully and thanked Piccolo for everything before floating away to the room Tenshinhan was still convalescing in; something in Piccolo beginning to verily crumble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Wow.”

“Since you and your father are sure that craft he came in isn’t like anything from Chikyuu, it is official. Goku is from another world. I can’t say I’m surprised though. She’s always been so incredible.”

“Yeah… so many questions…,” mumbled Bulma; her eyes not leaving the now heavily bandaged and slumbering stranger.

Yamucha caught her obvious gaze and groaned. “See, you’re doing it now Bulma! You’re ogling a complete—and let me be clear on this—injured stranger! You don’t even know anything about him. What if he doesn’t come in peace?! If he has power similar or greater than Goku’s, we wouldn’t have a chance!”

“Stop worrying Yamucha. It’ll work out somehow.”

Yamucha groaned again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hated it when Bulma got that thick lust glaze in her eye. If he didn’t really love her he’d fucking leave her permanently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No longer able to take it anymore, Piccolo finally opened his eyes to his “interloper”. “What?” he uttered in the most monotone voice he could muster, too many unwanted feelings having grated his mind for more than he would like to admit.

“I want to know—why you didn’t just let us die or finish us off yourself, why you actually even allowed us to convalesce in _your_ home.”

“Are you really asking to die now, Three-eyes?” retorted Piccolo; firmly standing out of his usual floating asana and glaring hard at Tenshinhan.

“Could you even do it now?” While he did his best to ignore it while living in Piccolo’s home and even after leaving, he could no longer deny it—that uncanny yet incredible feeling that began to grow the longer he’d thought about and was around him.

“Don’t try me!” growled Piccolo glowering, actually beginning to fly away quite speedily. What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell am I running away for!?

“Ah!” exclaimed Piccolo as he suddenly crashed into something—someone—quite hard; both bodies tumbling vigorously from the sky and continuing to roll on the earth until they stopped in a heap.

For a long awkward moment neither senshi moved; both too embarrassed, perhaps even afraid, as they were right on top of each other face to face. Neither ones’ pride would let them acknowledge with words the sheer spark they both felt. But Tenshinhan finally grasped hold of some nerve and began closing the awkward gap between them.

Half of Piccolo screamed indignantly within him to come to his senses and “kill this fucker now!” but the other half wrapped his arms around Tenshinhan and passionately deepened their very awkward yet still incredibly hot first kiss.

After a few deep sensual osculations and tugs; Tenshinhan finally pulled up to peer down into Piccolo’s eyes most earnestly. “Why didn’t you kill us? Why aren’t you killing me now?” He yearned to hear it with his own ears, that there was more than mere attraction and repulsion between them; that they both honestly meant something to one another now. Plus, Chaozu would not let him keep lying to himself, having urged him to go see Piccolo after days of his moping.

Piccolo quickly looked away and attempted to sit up, but his body was under mutiny of him. “I did not wish you dead. That’s it! Now get the hell away from me!”

Tenshinhan only gently guided Piccolo’s face in line with his again. “I do not wish to be without you either anymore. I’ve loathed the heinous bastard who murdered Chaozu … But, you’re not entirely that same demon. I’ve lived with you long enough to know that you are far greater somehow. You’re not some one-dimensional jerkoff as all evil ones always choose to be. And I don’t want a life without you anymore,” confessed Tenshinhan profoundly.

Piccolo closed his eyes and then slowly opened them to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Damn you, I …” He couldn’t say it—wouldn’t say it, but the blooming warmth Piccolo felt in more than just his chest was surely real. And before he could so much breathe, Tenshinhan clamped his mouth back over his. Both hated themselves for falling so hard, especially for each other, but they really had. And as their arousal only heightened, neither was ready to let go of the other anytime soon.

Words were relinquished as they each let nature take hold. Soon clothes were rendered asunder, legs were opened and Tenshinhan settled between them; both hissing though their teeth as their bodies fully coupled with virgin tightness. But they soon both got over it, rocking on top each other most passionately, continuing to roll and vie over who would get to remain on top; hot passion and lust keeping their movements continuous and sultry as they groped and humped each other hard; Piccolo’s body soon providing lubrication to make things more pleasurable for both as they continued to sex each other well into the afternoon.   

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..        

“Vegeta …”

“Yes Freeza-sama,” answered a young haughty prince of a lost people as respectfully as he could, even as bile filled his throat.

“You’re down to just two of you now. It seems Raditz has met an untimely demise attempting to purge a planet alone he obviously needed help with.

“I expect you and Nappa to finish the job he failed to. And you have but 72 Standard Universal Jikan to do it in. Get to it.”

“As you wish, Freeza-sama.” Though the young arrogant prince had tempered himself throughout the years, enduring much abuse and disrespect to survive, hardening himself not to feel; he could not help the pang of hurt that throbbed throughout his being at the loss of another of his people, at still being so helpless to oppose his oppressor. Would he end up meeting his own demise before getting strong enough to put Freeza away?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Whew! One ball left to go. I must thank Bulma for making me my own Dragon Radar. It was kinda irritating to have to always ask to barrow hers.

“Hang on Chichi. I’m almost ready to return home. Shen Long, please be able to grant this wish. I must make her happy.”   

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Trying to do some different parings with this one to get me out of my comfort zones and still make the story viable to the DB Universe. I’ll keep updating as I can. Please keep in mind that everything that happens is for a reason, whether depicted sooner or later. And while there will be lemons throughout, the main plot and inter-plots are what will have precedence. Thank you very much for thoughtful and respectful R &R! To Be Continued…**


End file.
